


【ZEXAL/三勇士】枪响时选手已冲出起跑线50m

by Essenae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae
Summary: 快凌游，顺序有意义；另有大量双性二姐环节。
Relationships: Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma, Tenjou Kaito/Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma, Tenjou Kaito/Tsukumo Yuuma





	【ZEXAL/三勇士】枪响时选手已冲出起跑线50m

快斗推开卧室门，看到一个衣冠整齐的人形巴利安头子正把一个盔甲散落一地的二代zexal推倒在他的床沿。  
如果是动画，两人回头一定会看到快斗头上缓缓升起一个荧光色的问号。  
“这是星光界和巴利安界融合的一个环节吗？”快斗问。  
但凌牙还没变成纳修，说服力不够。  
“不要把主题升华到奇怪的方向去啊！”凌牙否认。  
“那我懂了，你在偷跑。”  
“什么是偷跑？运动会作弊吗？不可以作弊哦，鲨鱼。”游马说。  
“啧。”不想让成人时间变成国文补习，凌牙撇嘴起身。  
“没关系，我和他一起抢跑，我们就在同一起跑线上了，对吧凌牙？”快斗向凌牙投去一个意味深长的眼神。  
“要和鲨鱼快斗一起……？这要怎么……”被凌牙放开的游马表情迷茫。  
“不懂的话乖乖配合我们就好，游马。”快斗脱下外套，走上前去封住游马的唇。  
“想到会发生这种情况，所以特意让游马变成了zexal？不对，在我的卧室里搞这些，你就是想让事情发展成这样吧？”快斗放开呼吸不稳、眼神迷离的游马，在他水润泛红的唇角轻咬一口，一手扶着他覆盖着紧身衣的侧腰揉捏，另一手拽住凌牙胸前的项链，把看戏的鲨鱼拖到自己面前。  
“看好了，游马。”快斗按着凌牙后脑的头发吻了上去。

快斗。  
吻了。  
鲨鱼。

首先是一个奇点。  
然后是一次大爆炸。

“游马？醒醒？”快斗的声音仿佛穿越时空洪流而来。

然后诞生了宇宙。

游马眨眨眼，看到一脸无关痛痒的快斗和红着脸用手背挡住嘴唇的凌牙一齐俯瞰仰倒在床上的他。  
“某人看起来受到了很大精神打击。”快斗勾起嘴角。  
“确实，脑子进了宇宙那种。”游马回味了一下刚才大脑发光般的奇妙体验，诚实汇报。  
“噗嗤。”“噗。”  
“不过为什么是zexal II，你的性癖吗？”快斗问。  
“嗯。”神代凌牙大言不惭。  
“没想到你是黑丝系。”  
“哈？和你有什么关系，你会穿给我看？”  
“等一下等一下？什么情况？”游马挥动被半指手套覆盖的手，试图插入对话。  
“没事。”鲨鱼扭头。  
“那就进入正题？”快斗抬手。  
纯良无知的待宰龙虾颓然躺平，凌牙跪坐在他脑后。  
游马像只河豚一样鼓起脸颊，瞪了凌牙一眼，乖巧地把一头金橘色长发挪到后者膝上。他侧过脸去蹭了蹭凌牙的大腿，抬头对他吐了下舌尖。  
凌牙看起来快要心脏停跳，游马露出恶作剧得逞的笑容。

快斗缓缓取下自己的手套，把手掌平放在zexal II的髋部。热度隔着丝薄的黑色紧身衣传递过去，仿佛一处火源，能将游马整个人烧着。  
“我对这件衣服的材质好奇很久了……”  
“不要在这种时候科研精神发作好吗。”摆弄zexal II的长发上瘾的凌牙忍不住吐槽。  
游马干脆抬腿勾在快斗腰上。  
“你可以撕掉一块带去研究，我相信astral不会在意。”  
“是啊，他都放心把你弄成这个形态交给我们了，恐怕也藏在哪里看戏呢……还有，这个姿势，已经熟练了？”快斗的语气带着点揶揄。  
“……别再说了。”游马咕哝道，脸红得像只熟透的龙虾。  
“游马，我们这里有两个人，”快斗循循善诱，“你要怎样同时款待我们两个呢？”  
“呃，哎？”  
“重构做得到么，”凌牙开口，“重组身体构造，在下面——”  
“——变出女孩子的性器官。”快斗接道。  
“真的可以吗？！”游马瞳孔紧缩。  
“可以的。玩得开心，游马。”  
“哎哎哎哎哎哎？”  
游马的意识游离了一瞬，回过神时肉体已经改变完毕。快斗和凌牙都伸出一只手放在他腿间的位置，而zexal II的连体紧身衣正以他们的手掌为中心不规则消散，暴露出盆骨轮廓以内及大腿内侧的大部分皮肤，在边缘呈现出大小不等的破洞。  
“……这太超过了吧？”凌牙忍不住感叹。  
游马惊慌失措地伸手去触碰自己的下体，发现那里果然多了些不明结构。他在阴茎稍靠后的位置触到一道禁闭的缝隙，前端有一段连到阴茎根部的小凸起。  
他僵了一下，决定逃避现实、抽回自己的手，却被快斗一把攥住指根。  
“别逃，”快斗温柔地捋直游马企图蜷缩的指尖，“要自己搞清楚构造。”  
他握着游马的手指，确认过小男孩的指甲被修剪整齐，而后突然想起什么。  
“凌牙那边也不能怠慢，游马。”快斗把游马翻了个面。游马这回单臂撑着自己的上身，脸颊正面贴在凌牙大腿上，干脆抬头啃了扣凌牙的皮带扣，抬眼求助。  
“真拿你没办法。”凌牙自己松开皮带和扣子，游马急吼吼地叼着裤链一扯到底，隔着内裤舔上凌牙的性器，唾液濡湿了深色布料，把湿热的触感传递过去。  
“磨蹭。”快斗拾起地上的一片zexal II裙甲拆下一片，凑过来直接割坏了凌牙的内裤，布料从被割坏的部分开始全部分解成微弱闪光的丝线散入虚空，把已经硬起来的男性器官暴露在游马面前。  
“你们星光界的东西这么好用？”快斗看了看手中的裙甲残片，丢回地上。他见游马已经乖乖含住凌牙的性器顶端，于是重新拉起游马空闲的手，摆弄他的指尖让中指亲自刺入阴道口的窄缝。  
“唔咕？”尽管没什么感觉，游马还是被指尖传来的体内热度惊了一下，导致上方的嘴不慎吃得太深，险些被鲨鱼的性器顶到喉口。  
“别走神啊？”凌牙轻抚上游马(zexal II)披散着金橘色卷曲长发的的后脑，往下按了按。游马从喉头发出几声被呛到的微弱声响，在鲨鱼松手之后吐出一小节阴茎，用舌头碾了碾它背后的凹陷，泪眼汪汪的瞪了凌牙一眼。  
“这里是游马的阴道口哦，但是这里应当是没什么感觉的，”快斗无视游马在上面的挣扎，把游马手指的第一指节整个埋入他自己的下体，拉着它搅动了几下，“要配合上对这里的刺激——”他把沾着一点湿润体液的指尖扯出来，按上阴道口前方的小小凸起，用力按揉了数次。  
仿佛被生物电流直接冲击到脑内感受器，游马面临失控，想要吸气却因为嘴里塞着别人的东西，只能变成狠狠吮吸凌牙的阴茎，逼得后者也拔高了调喘息起来。  
“看来有好好长出阴蒂组织哦？”罪魁祸首快斗毫无停手的意思。  
凌牙担心游马承受不住，把阴茎从游马口中抽出。游马瘫软在他膝上，来不及收回的舌尖和刚刚含过的性器之间还连着透明液丝，分不清成分是唾液还是前液。  
“不够……快斗……不够……”游马带着哭腔，回头撒娇。  
快斗自己轻碰了下游马女性器官那里的肉褶，游马颤抖着就把自己的下身努力送过去。  
“没想到，”快斗收手，在zexal II从破碎紧身衣中露出的臀部上拍了一巴掌，害得游马一个激灵呻吟出声，“没想到游马一定要被插进去才能高潮，真淫荡啊。让凌牙帮你吧？”  
“哎？”  
游马被快斗和鲨鱼引导着爬起来，带着一身的不满足和疑惑，不明就里地跨坐在凌牙腿上。  
这种没有任何东西碰自己下面的感觉是……空虚？他哼唧几声，用女性器的外部自顾自地磨蹭起凌牙硬着的阴茎。  
“快斗说的对，”凌牙钳住他的腰肢禁锢他的行动，“你这个样子淫荡过头了。想吃的话就好好找准一点啊？”  
凌牙抱着他，用性器稍微撑开了阴道口，但不肯让他再往下吃。  
“里面……想要里面……”游马搂着鲨鱼的颈部哭诉。  
“在吃掉别人给你的东西之前要说什么？”凌牙的自控力也快到极限，哑着嗓子提问。  
“我、我开动了？！”  
游马被一按到底，意识彻底为快感所占据，在黏腻的尖叫与痉挛中潮吹得一塌糊涂。  
“还有我呢？”快斗不知从哪里找出一管润滑剂，用手指蘸着探进肛口，在扩张的同时还偶尔划过前列腺的感知区域。  
“不要，住手，快斗，一起的话……”  
“不会坏掉，放心。”快斗抚上游马不知何时也偷偷挺立起来的男性性器，趁他被另一重快感搞分神的时候，一鼓作气把自己的性器也埋进了游马体内。  
被如此潦草地扩张之后直接插入也没有受伤，真是在接纳他人方面天赋异禀。  
无论是心灵还是肉体。

被凌牙从正面抱着、快斗从后面压着的游马已经数不清自己被各个器官的感受器轮番弄高潮了几次，但使用他身体的两个人毫无放开他的意思。  
凌牙突然扳过zexal II的脸吻上去，用舌头把游马的口腔内部也侵犯个遍，又眷恋似的吻了好几次，仿佛吸游马上瘾。  
“鲨鱼？”游马眨着zexal II那双充满人外感的金色眼睛，努力找回自己理智的同时还想着关心眼前的犯人。  
“要射了……所以想更深入一点。”  
凌牙周身散发出一层薄薄的暗红光芒。  
“哎？为什么突然变巴利安？唔！！！”  
伴随着凌牙的变身，埋在游马多出来的女性器中的阴茎突然涨大了一圈，长度也增加了不少。  
“撑、撑过头了，里面好疼，鲨鱼……”  
“凌牙他……碰到你的宫颈口了吗，游马？放轻松。”快斗一直没有停下从后方对紧绷肠壁的刺激，俯在游马耳边，在轻喘之间提问。  
快斗压抑的喘息让游马有些思维短路。  
快斗也会有这样的时候吗？人类年龄13岁、人外年龄未知、但文化教育和性教育程度都赶不上决斗水平的九十九游马想表达的含义可能是“性感”。  
“好疼！……但是好爽……鲨鱼……”  
“我呢？”快斗不满地加重了动作。  
“快斗！”男孩哭叫出来。纳修的性器在他体内抽动几下，人外的精液冲刷过狭窄的宫颈，灌入不知是否发育完整的子宫。  
“在吃下我的精液的时候还要喊别的男人的名字，真拿你没辙。”纳修变回人类的样子，从游马体内退出来，笑容难得的清爽。  
然而游马的理智被新一轮快感吞噬，只能回应以短促的气音。  
“被内射会爽成这样？你的身体构造怎么回事，”快斗咬着牙嘀咕，“那我也马上给你——”  
“快斗……呜……”后穴也被灌满白浊，游马瞳孔失焦，在灭顶快感中阖眼，身上突然冒出一层闪光解除了zexal状态。  
醒着的两人急忙接住瘫软的游马，发现他光裸着身子只穿着代表性的红色马甲，其他衣物全部不知所踪。  
“……”凌牙一脸复杂。  
“又硬了吧？”快斗瞥了他一眼。  
凌牙沉默着点了点头。  
“来点新鲜的玩法吧，我们。”快斗突然找回了崩坏恶人颜笑容，一把扯起刚平放好昏睡游马的凌牙，膝盖撑在凌牙两侧，把他压趴在游马身上。他一边掰开游马光裸的腿催促凌牙进入游马还残留着润滑液和快斗精液的体内，一边把凌牙半褪不褪的裤子全部扯掉，抓来润滑剂灌进了凌牙的后穴。  
“快斗，你！！！”凌牙惊喘一声，前方被包裹与后方被插入的体感混杂一身，让他失去语言组织能力。  
“……鲨鱼？”他身下的游马醒转过来，暗红眸子里映出凌牙被快斗侵犯的震惊模样，紧接着又被刚高潮过数次的、现在还在被插着的身体反噬掉头脑。  
似乎鲨鱼刺激他的频率和快斗的动作也有关系……该怎么让这两个人放过自己……  
“快斗？……快斗，慢一……”  
“我也想要。”快斗突然开口。  
“什么？”小龙虾抚摸着身上覆盖的比他大一圈的鲨鱼的脊背，颤抖着虾角问最外层的人类有什么祈求。  
“吻，我也想要。”  
于是他们隔着凌牙交换唾液，三人的喘息与体液依旧乱七八糟。  
这样也很好，是happy ending呢……游马迷糊之间冒出了无关紧要的念头。

“我认为应该让Astral少上网。”凌牙揉着腰挪动到床边，拾起地上的裤子。  
“同意。”快斗抱起彻底昏迷的游马向浴室走去，凌牙跟在他身后。

-fin-


End file.
